Eric Olafson, Midshipman 25
Part 25: THE BIG TEST The quarters were immaculate clean, tastefully furnished and big. It took me a while to even find the bath room door. After I got undressed and turned on the shower, my knees felt soft as butter. This had stressed me more than fighting the Y’All , curse them and their rotten tests. Why was it always me? There were hundred Midshipmen and it was me who ended up peeing while meeting the big legend himself. There was also an auto-dresser and I stepped in. I felt the nanites and Robo arms assemble a fresh uniform. The Auto dresser was a deluxe model and automatically corrected my hair cut and shave. Feeling much better I left the Quarters and wondered what else the day would bring. It had started so good with me waking up on the Hyperion for my last shift and now I was aboard the Devastator but not as I expected. The Marines where back at their post before the doors to Command and Control and one of them blinked at me and grinned. “Your friend Worther almost made it, but not quite.” I gasped. “You threw him out?” “Sure did and he pissed all over himself on the way down, just before we caught him.” The other Marine saluted me. “Fine display of courage, Sir. You would have made a good Marine.” I saluted back knowing how big that compliment was, Marines regarded anyone else usually as lesser life forms. “While it would have been an honor, I doubt I made it through Marine Boot Camp, I am terrified of Orbital Jumps.” He laughed but pointed at my ribbon display. “Still I see Marine Green on your display, for boarding action, Sir.” He saluted crisp and so did his silent partner and then pointed at the door. “Go right on in, Sir. Walk across Command and Control to the other side. The bridge is accessed by a lift-platform or ladders at the other side of CC. Captain Harris is waiting for you, there.” Command and Control was a curved room with dozens of manned control panels. At the other end was a short flight of stairs and the mentioned lift platform to the actual bridge, again guarded by Marines who simply raised their weapons. “Bridge Access granted.” I held my breath as I stepped on the bridge of the most powerful star ship. The Devastator was of alien origin and no one but Stahl and perhaps a handful others knew where it really came from. Stahl appeared with it during the Y’All war and turned the tide of the war that seemed already lost at that time. This bridge was kept dark, except for small lights in the floor. The large view screen was dark and not active. The bridge was big as everything about this ship, but not extremely out of proportion, and perhaps only twice the size of the bridge aboard the Shetland Before the command balcony, the same duty stations as on every capital ship, the rest was so I assumed down in Command and Control. Behind the duty stations on that raised platform, called the command balcony were the command chair and the seat of the XO. Ramps led up to that raised section of the bridge on each side. Harris stood with his hands on the railing that surrounded the Command balcony. “Up here Midshipman.” I walked up the ramp and saluted. “Midshipman Olafson reporting as ordered.” “Don’t salute on a bridge. That distracts. Just report to the person that summoned you.” “Aye Sir, I know Sir.” Stahl came up the ramp behind me. “Feeling better, Midshipman?” “Yes Sir, thank you Sir.” “Would you like to know why I did that test?” “No Sir I much rather would know why me?” He smiled and his eyes had the same strange but hard to describe quality as McElligott, perhaps even more so. With Stahl it was not just his eyes, he had an almost tangible aura of something no longer human. He leaned against the railing on the other side. Now I stood in the middle, the Captain on one side and the Immortal Admiral on the other. I was not sure this was a good thing, judging by the recent events most likely not. The Immortal began in a low and friendly conversational tone. “I am following your path, since you left Nilfeheimwith increasing interest.” He made a gesture across the duty stations below. “Before I go deeper into my explanation, let me ask you a question. Have you decided what you want to specialize in?” “No Sir. I did not have the chance to talk to a career advisor at the end of my first Academy Year, Sir.” “I know about that, but the career advisors usually have an easy job. Most Cadets come to the Academy with a good idea what they want to do. Some dream about being Engineers, Helms men and so forth. You did too, and you told that to the recruiting officer on Nilfeheim, you knew exactly what you want to be when you talked to Admiral Stokes what you want to do, while you were standing in line at the Academy HQ.I believe your said something like. ‘ever since I can think I wanted to be a Star ship captain.” I felt a little embarrassed and was surprised about the detail knowledge this Immortal Admiral had about me. “Well yes Sir I said that. But this is not a specialization I could select right away. I know command picks someone after many years of duty from helm or tactical or whatever and send him or her to command school. So I don’t know which specialization would be best for that, this is why I haven’t chosen.” The Admiral nodded and he had a faint smile on his lips. “The specializations make no difference, even though it has shown that Engineers make bad Captains, that there is perhaps one in a Billion making Captain after choosing a career in legal services. Command officers are picked by their abilities to do exactly that, Command. Now you can be in command of a department, of a project a base or lab and you will end your career doing just that. Commanding a Starship is different because there is not a single more difficult and demanding position in the entire Universe. “You experienced on your own back that the reality is far from flawless, but when it comes to choosing Starship captains we don’t accept anything less than perfection. In over 3000 years the Navy has refined a process that distills a handful of beings out of all those applicants and officers; a miniscule percentage of beings that are capable of taking command and ultimately become a Starship captain. Of the trillion beings that serve the Union Fleet, less than one percent command ships. Of all the ones that earned the right and privilege to wear Captains gold only 12,433 individuals were stripped of that rank and their names expunged from all records, except the wall of shame in the basement of Fleet HQ. That is a miniscule number for an Organization that big and with a history of nearly three thousand years.” I listened closely to every word the Immortal Admiral said. He pointed to the Captain’s chair behind us. “The Navy has a very refined and difficult process to pick and choose. The number I just mentioned shows the process works. It is much easier to become an Admiral by the way. “I personally believe what separates a true Captain from the all the rest are abilities that cannot be taught, cannot be trained. It must be there from the beginning. I believe you have some, perhaps even all of these qualities. You stuck your nose into almost all classes they offer, just long enough to get the very basics. It was me who made sure you did not advance, but I made sure you went to all that mattered, because the sum of classes you took leads to another specialization called Command. It is not an openly offered specialization. It is by invitation only and those who show promise are put through the motions from the start.” He chuckled. “Now there are many who dream to become a Captain, but few stick to it as determined as you. This is why I became aware of you, well this and that stunt you did with that Submarine of yours, attacking a Space bus.” He nodded as he saw the surprise on my face.”Yes I know about that and what you did on Twilight and one day I want to hear the details how you defeated the Dai battle ship with a civilian Yacht. “You told us, you told the Navy you want to command form the start and that is why you might feel you get picked more or tested harder. You were told that your chosen path is harder and more difficult than any other.” I had to agree, all this was true. “The path to the Captains seat does not start in some distant years after many years of service. It starts the second you are evaluated. You and every other potential Command Officer is tested harder, looked at closer and tested twice as hard as the others and the testing and the evaluation will continue for these candidates after the others are long done with the Academy. In some cases it could last a decade or two, but it leads to Command School, to a XO position and eventually to the Big Chair.” I nodded. “Yes Sir, knowing that now makes me feel less like a pawn in a game I can’t control.” He actually put his hand on my shoulder. “Mister Olafson, we are all pawns in the hands of fate, God or whatever philosophy you adhere too. Yes I believe we make our own choices but we can’t always control the circumstances.” His face became more serious he lowered his voice. “I did not admit or tell this to many, but I too asked and sometimes still do, that same question. Why me?” “Why did the Guardian choose me? Did you know that deep down I am still just a plain Pre Astro Marine, who never thought faster than light travel would be possible. Heck I didn’t believe in Alien life when I was a kid. Now I am an Admiral in a Spacefleet and seen the strangest life forms, some of which I call friends. Yet not a day goes by I ask myself, Why me? Why do I have to make all these decisions?” He grinned. “So you see you are not the only one who feels to be a pawn sometimes.” This revelation from the lips of the immortal was perhaps the most eye opening lecture in my life so far. I did not feel so bad anymore always finding myself in the midst of trouble. He shifted and sat down in an empty Chair next to the Captain’s Chair and put his feet up. He was not done with what he wanted to tell me and continued. “I am sure you heard of the OPS position on every star ship?” “Yes Sir, I served several months at that position.” He sat up straight and it was him now who looked surprised. “You have? Where?” “Aboard the USS Hyperion, Sir.” “Captain Zezz’s Ship. I had no idea you served under him. It seems I have neglected to read your service record lately. I did not know you went with him. And you manned OPS?” “Yes Sir.” “I must admit, I am impressed. Did you ever wonder why there are no OPS specializing classes at the Academy, while there are classes for everything else?” Now I made a surprised face. “No Sir, I never thought of it, until now.” “OPS is besides the many tasks it covers, also a training position usually taken by an officer with many years experience who is earmarked for command. The next career step after OPS is usually the XO chair. It is considered the most demanding duty station, and for that reason it is not taught at the Academy.” Harris who had listened to it all and had said nothing so far leaned forward to look at my display again. “I see it he does carry the OPS Position Ribbon with excellent service stripe. Let me pull up your service record. I want see what Zezz had to say about your service.” At the Command of Harris a field screen established itself before him and my service record was displayed. Stahl shifted his position a little so he had a better view and said to me. “That old Shiss is one hell of a Captain and a friend of ours. He once served his third year and as a Midshipman aboard this ship just like you will. I value his opinion very much.” Harris gestured to the readout and it adjusted its position so Stahl could see better without leaning over and said. “According to this, Zezz requested Olafson, right after graduation as his permanent OPS officer and cited him with the Excellence ribbon. If I ever read a better duty evaluation, I don’t remember. The Hyperion XO has turned down a Command seat three times. The Klack is a no nonsense officer and he is also is full of praise.” Stahl pointed at the read out. “That’s not Captain McKenzie who requests him? She hates Cadets.” Harris turned his head.” It’s her alright, no other McKenzie I know commands the Flagship.” The Captain shook his head and then looked at me. “Captain K’Tngnk of the Madrid praises you as an outstanding Helmsman and he put in a third year request for you as well. Looks like you got around, Son.” Stahl grunted and got back up. “Well if Zezz thinks that highly of you I want to do another test.” He glanced at Harris and the Captain nodded. “I told you, I am game. I actually look forward to this one.” Stahl nodded and said. “Midshipman Olafson attention.” I straightened into the proper stance. Stahl put his hand on the arm rest of his chair. “CENTRON recognize Stahl.” “Admiral Stahl recognized.” “Tie in Log and Ship wide Intercom.” “You are tied in Sir.” “As of 1400hrs today I am placing Midshipman Eric Olafson in Command of the USS Devastator. He will be acting Captain until I reverse this temporary commission. Centron verify recognition of Captain Olafson.” “Captain Olafson recognized. All Command Authority transferred.” I almost fell over. I was certain I misunderstood. The Computronic added.” Command transfer complete.” Harris pointed with his flat hand at the Command chair in the middle and smiled. “He does that once in a blue moon. I am your XO for the time being. This is your seat now Captain.” I was speechless and could not think of anything to say. My mind raced and my mouth was paper dry. Stahl’s eyes were as hard as Ultronit as he stared at me. “Don’t get the wrong impression, Captain Olafson, this is the real thing. K’Tngnk let you steer his boat, Zezz trusted you with OPS. So I go a step further and I made you Captain. It is only for a while, but every action you take, every command you give is a real command that will affect lives, politics and diplomacy. You are in charge of the biggest boat we got, and responsible for everything. I know you are totally unprepared, and not ready for years, but as they said on Earth in my times. Tough luck, deal with it. “Fleet Command or I will give your ship missions, you are in charge of this ship and it is your duty and responsibility to carry them out. Do you understand what I am asking of you?” “To be frank Sir, I am unable to comprehend the scope of what you ask of me.” “You want to be a Star Ship Captain, and as such you will be required to do things you can’t comprehend and we still expect you to do the right thing whatever that might be. Here is your chance to proof to me and to yourself if you are indeed made for this position one day.” He stepped down and walked towards the ramp. “One more thing Captain, the very moment you give up, or ask me for a break, or even ask me what to do, the test will end and you are removed from command. Your chances to command a Starship in this Navy will however be nil as long as I have something to say in these matters.” I swallowed. “I understand Sir. I try my best.” “Not good enough, Captain Olafson. Don’t try your best. You must be certain beyond any doubt that whatever you do is the utmost best you can possibly do.” He kept walking and left the bridge without any further words.” Harris said. “The Captain never asks for advice. You can’t ask him or me or anyone for advice. However you can ask every one of your officers, me and even the Admiral for their opinion or evaluation to any given situation, but it is you who must make the decision. That’s why there is a senior staff and an XO. The senior staff is there to provide you with evaluations, opinions and options. The XO’S role is to be the devil’s advocate and warning voice. The XO will paint the worst possible alternative picture, quote regulations and laws, but it will always come down to you. Being the Captain of a ship can be the loneliest job in the world as you will have to make life and death decisions and perhaps send everyone aboard into certain death because you must. A Captain is like God aboard his ship. While you have almost as much power on a ship as God, no Captain has Gods wisdom or omnipresence. I wish you good luck Captain.” I sighed and took a deep breath.”Thank you Sir.” “One more thing, don’t call anyone Sir. You are it. Everyone is calling you Sir. As long as you are aboard the ship even the Admiral will address you as Sir. You on the other hand may call others either by rank or name. For example you may call me XO or Mr. Harris. There can always be only one Captain aboard a ship and in this case it’s you.” “I understand.” “What are your orders Captain?” “Pinch me hard so I am sure this is real.” “It is real Sir, I assure you.” I swiped my hand across my mouth and then said to him. “Prepare a report of ship status and our standing orders. So I know what we are supposed to do.” “The ship is being restocked and receives Level three maintenance. We have crew changes and also take new senior Midshipmen aboard. In six days we are to return to patrol duty along the Kashmar line, unless fleet command has other ideas.Before the Old warrior put you in charge, I was about to continue with the usual planet side routine.” “We are here for six days then?” “That is the current schedule.” “I assume dirt side procedures are not too different to other battle ships.” “No they are not, just a whole different scale, Sir.” “Has shore-leave been granted to those crew members that have no task while we are dirt side?” “No not yet. Personnel transfer tunnels have not been cleared yet.” I cleared my throat. “Grant shore leave to all off duty personnel until 22:00 hrs. in five days and begin Crew rotation procedures.” “Aye Captain.” Part 26 » Category:Stories